Love Letters
by hmselsanna
Summary: Someone is sending Elsa and Anna anonymous love letters - but who is it, and why? Elsanna, fluff, one shot.


_"10 tings I lu_

_v bout elsa:_

_1. yur nise_

_2. yur butiful_

_3. yu have maj_

_ik pwers_

_4. snow!_

_5. yur nise_

Elsa turned her head to the side, as if that would help her read some secret meaning into the note. It was written with crayon on a large scrap of paper. She turned it over to look at the back. Upside down was written:

_Luv yur sekret admiral_

She supposed whoever had written it, and it was written in big rambling letters that suggested that person was quite young, had run out of space. Or ideas. Or ways to misspell things.

She smiled. She supposed that some school child in the village must have written it. It was kind of sweet. She tucked it into her folder and went back to work. She'd have to tell Anna about it, if she got the chance.

* * *

><p>"Anna,<p>

Every time I see you, it takes my breth breath away.

I wish that I could tell you how I feel,

Love,

your secret admirir admirer."

_Okayyyy_, Anna thought. That was weird. She flipped the paper over and over, looking for some clue as to where it had come from. It had been shoved under her door sometime during the night. But there was nothing. Someone who could get into the castle, then. And who, though educated, wasn't the best writer. The writing was cursive, but it looked like the person had had to think about each letter very carefully before putting it down. And they probably hadn't wanted to rewrite the note after all that effort, hence the crossed out words.

She shrugged. There was no use worrying over it. She crumpled it up and tossed it into the waste basket. Maybe Elsa would be free for lunch today...

* * *

><p>"Ur veery prety.<p>

Ples met me in gar

ten at son done.

Luv, secret admi

rir

"What do you think this says?" Elsa asked, waving the note that had been hidden at the bottom of her files toward her adviser.

Samuel took the note and read it over. Elsa could hear the effort he was taking not to laugh when he passed the note back and said, "It seems like you have a suitor, my lady."

"And?"

"As far as I can tell, they wish to make your acquaintance in the gardens this evening."

"Really?" she looked down at the note and read it over slowly. Ah, there, now she could piece the words together. The child had run out of room and had to change lines in the middle of words. They seemed to have improved in spelling a bit in the last few days, too. "Huh."

"I suggest you go, with a guard."

She raised an eyebrow.

"The person is obviously taken with you my lady, as this was their second note."

"They're also obviously five years old."

"True. But they also have access to your files, and as a matter of security we need to know who it is."

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

><p>"My pearl,<p>

please await me in the garden at sundown.

I await our meeting with longing,

Love,

Your secret admiri admirer."

Anna giggled when she finished reading the note. Okay, she was game. She had to know who this person was, even if she would have to let them down and tell them she wasn't interested. It would be a good story to tell Elsa later.

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't end up going with a guard – as she told Samuel, she could take out an entire army on her own, and besides for which she though she could handle a child on her own, thanks.<p>

She wandered out into the gardens. There was no one else there, so she went and stood on the bridge over the little river. Brightly coloured fish – one of many apologetic presents from the southern isles – swam through the clear water.

"Elsa?" She looked up to see Anna coming toward her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for someone, apparently," she said. She reached out to hug Anna. She hadn't seen her in a few days, she realised. Being queen was time consuming. When she let her go, Elsa asked, "what about you?"

Elsa pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and waved it. "I have a secret admirer," she announced with a smirk.

"What?" Elsa grabbed the note from Anna, looking it over. "That's a strange coincidence," she said.

"What is?"

"I got a note too – asking me to come here at sundown." She was suddenly alert. Someone had wanted the queen and the princess in the same place, out in the open. She couldn't think of a benevolent reason for it.

"Elsa? Whats-"

"Shush. I think someone's out here-"

They both stood still. Elsa flexed her fingers. If anyone tried to harm her sister, they wouldn't know what hit them-

She heard movement behind her and whipped around.

"It's just me!" Kristoff shouted, ducking back behind a tree as Elsa shot a pile of snow at him. "Just me!"

"And me!" Olaf's voice was muffled by the snow pile.

Anna looked around Elsa. "Kristoff? Olaf?"

"Oh... ah, nothing. Nothing at all, just for out for a stroll."

"Can you get me out of here?" Olaf asked. Elsa, still shocked, waved her hand and the snow disappeared.

"Wait a minute..." Anna said. She strode up to Kristoff, the piece of paper clutched in her hand. She waved it under his nose. "Did you write this?"

"No!" he said, far too quickly. "You know I don't have a thing for you anymore."

"How did you know it was a love letter?" Elsa asked. She clasped her hand in front of her, putting on her best 'queen' face.

Kristoff's face froze. "Lucky guess?" he tried.

"So you wrote Anna's... and Olaf wrote mine."

"Yup!" Olaf replied.

"And why did you want us both out in the garden at sunset?"

"Oh, you know... just a silly practical joke. Nothing meant..." Kristoff rubbed at the back of his neck, utterly failing his quest to be nonchalant.

Olaf blinked up at him. "I thought you said that this was the most important thing we could ever do because if we didn't than Elsa and Anna would never realise that they loved each other."

Kristoff turned bright red. Elsa and Anna stared at him. "You know what... we should really be getting inside."

He bent down and picked up Olaf. "We're just gonna... go."

He shuffled off, holding Olaf infront of him. Neither of the girls made a move to stop him. It would have been comical if Elsa hadn't been utterly mortified.

"Oh... um... yeah..." Elsa tried really hard to make herself say something that would break the awkward silence that hung in the air with the departure of the boys. They thought that Anna love her?

Okay, they were dead on about her loving Anna. She couldn't help it and she wasn't sure she wanted to. But there was no way Anna felt the same.

Anna tucked her hair back behind her ear. She was blushing and looking anywhere but at Elsa.

"Boys, huh?" Elsa tried, gallantly.

"Oh, yeah," Anna said, nodding.

"What were they thinking, right? I mean, you would never send me a note like that, right? You know how to spell."

"And I would be able to think of more than five things. Or four," Anna gave a nervous laugh. "I mean, that list hardly covers anything at all. You're also really smart and patient and really, really gorgeous and can destroy anyone with a flick of your hand but you'd never do that and - Oh, God, I'm babbling."

Anna clapped her hands over her mouth. She stared at Elsa. Elsa stared at Anna.

Elsa didn't know what to say. This was impossible. A dream. There was no way that her sister felt the same way that she felt about her. That kind of thing didn't happen, and if it did it certainly didn't happen to Elsa.

The clock tower struck eight o'clock. Elsa cleared her throat.

"You think that... about me?" she managed to say.

Anna nodded, hands still firmly over her mouth.

"Are they... were they... right?"

Anna, never taking her eyes off of Elsa's, nodded again.

"You love me?" Her voice cracked.

Anna's hands moved away from her mouth by an inch. "I tried not to... it's wrong and I don't expect anything from you." The hands moved back, Anna apparently not trusting herself to say any more. She looked absolutely horrified and scared. It was this that set Elsa into action.

She stepped forward and threw her arms around Anna, pulling her close and hugging her tighter than she had ever done before.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Like... love-love me?" Anna squeeked.

Elsa giggled. "Yes."


End file.
